


Their Limitations

by BlackDiamond1215



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016), NBC Emerald City, emerald city NBC
Genre: Angst, Deals, F/M, Magic, Strong Language, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDiamond1215/pseuds/BlackDiamond1215
Summary: I wrote this story after watching the season premiere of NBC's Emerald City. Each chapter tells the story of a different character beginning with the Mistress of The West.Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create these characters. I'm just a girl with a fertile imagination.





	1. West: His eyes and ears

**Author's Note:**

> I started off with West better known as The Wicked Witch of the West. This chapter starts before the events that were shown in the season premiere. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

She’s the baby sister. The runt of litter the smallest and thinnest. West was the sick one. The last daughter born from the fruitful womb of Mother South. A screw up who could never live up to the expectation standing in the the large shadows of her older sisters. East being the middle child was known as the merciful one widely loved by her people even those munchkins. Glinda stood heads above her sisters. She’s beautiful and graceful with gorgeous ivory skin and white blond hair. Everyone marvels at her when she walks. There is this elegant air about her as she holds her head up high when she walks piecing them with her icy blue eyes. East is so regal born with a beautiful deep brown skin and striking eyes. She’s the one the people adore.

 

And then there’s west..... the one who' doesn't trust her powers. Brown haired and blue eyed with look of contempt on her face always. She managed to suppress it a little bit in fear of making mistakes. Within the walls of Emerald City she created a business for herself. The one thing that would never suffer a loss no matter what. A brothel. Somehow West became one of the eyes and ears for the Wizard of Oz himself. He randomly appear in her brothel looking for information. West always manages to keep him waiting much to his chagrin.

Her appearance always followed a moment of bliss with One of her favorite customers with hefty pockets. They sessions always manage to take a while.

West slinks into the room dressed in a tight long gossamer gown barefoot with a goblet of wine in her right hand. She takes a set on a ledge across from  
This should be good she tells her self stepping past the wizard who sits tapping his stubby fingers in the armrest of a high backed chair. "What brings you into my den of sin?" She takes a seat on the window ledge across from him then raises the goblet to her lips.

"Your sister has gone missing again." He speaks with such an shaky tone barely grasping each word as though he's on the verge of snapping.

"Who East because I know it's not Glinda," she says leaning slightly forward. "She never leaves her castle so, it must be East."

"That spell she cast," he goes on to say.  
"Spell?" West settles into her seat. " Magic is banned in Emerald City last time I checked."

"Don't be coy. You know what she did," he snaps still grasping at what little patience he has left.  
West shrugs her shoulders twisting her mouth to the side. " You might as well ask her." She flicks at the beading on her bodice. " I don't have a clue honestly."

"Don't make this difficult this, West." He leans forward a deep furrowing forming in his brow. "From the looks of things everything here is perfect. I can say the word and my men will stir a few things up. " West didn't give a damn about what the wizard could or would do. She hadn't spoken to East in eons. Another swig of liquor made her feel nice. It mixed in a strange euphoric way with the elixir that she took earlier in the day.

"I did what you told me,'' She says.'' I stayed out of the way. I don't have anything to do with magic. I abide by your rules.''  
" But, you also withhold information from me. I cannot have that.'' West rolls her eyes then replies, "Fine. East is in munchkin land for now. That is all I know.'' She rises from the seat padding over to the right side of the Wizard. She holds the goblet on an angle. It's contents rain down upon the floor staining it with scarlet red drops. All of a sudden, she pauses then starts speaking. "And please Oh Noble Wizard of Oz don't act like you have not partaken in a little fun with my ladies." He looks at her with his nose upturned and eyes narrowing. " Your men have as well. Some of which have yet to pay their debts."

"As always I will cover those debts," he says in that monotone voice of his. "Just so long as you continue giving me information. "

"I'm good for it so long as I have some to give." West sashays always leering at he guard by the door. The one who cannot help himself as he follows her with his eyes. He's involved with one of the ladies in waiting a young girl named Isabelle who stands avoiding all eye contact. The poor thing is with child. Not showing as of yet, but she will soon. West would feel sorry for her if she did not turn her nose up at her every time she arrives with the Wizard.

Wait until, he finds out that one of his pure little maidens isn't so pure anymore. She laughs to herself then continues walking away. Not my problem she thousands of sipping your wine remembering that she left a customer waiting in the next room. Time to get back for round two.


	2. Chapter 2: The Teather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of the Mistress of the East who wasn't always the Merciful and stern mistress. She was once just a happy little girl with two sisters and a loving mother. Here's what changed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that I will write a chapter for either The Wizard or Glinda next. East was a challenge, but I like challenges. :)

East loved hiding up high in the tree branches at the edge of the woods. The ones whose leaves were beginning to darken to brown with a little bit of red and yellow left. She sat on a low hanging branch giggling with both hands covering her mouth. Mean while Glinda her elder sister paces calling out her name with West who was only 2 at the time. All she could do was babble in her own little language as the words formed in her tiny mind. "You'd better come out this instant , E or I'm telling mother." Glinda's pouting like she always does. She dressed in a pure white dress just a shade away from matching her white blond hair.  " If  you do then I'm telling her that you used your magic to replace those cookies you ate." 

"I did not eat them." Glinda stamped her foot and put her hand on her side. She notices West looking up with a smile and tries to do the same obscuring her face with one hand. The yellow white light of the sun shines down around East. It illuminates her deep brown skin giving it hints of red and a teensy bit of gold.  "Yes, you did. It wasn't me I hate berries. West only has two teeth so, it had to be you." 

Glinda crinkles her delicate nose then frowns. "Okay. Fine it was me. Now please come down."

"Certainty." East appears on her left with a big smile on her face. One that's big and wide showing all her teeth.  She brushed back a braid from her face. Back then she had hair and lots of it. A dark brown blanket of thick cottony curls that their mother braided away from her oval face into rows. West sucks her tiny thumb giggling. She reaches for East with one chubby little hand. E or EE is what she called her back then. The little one couldn't pronounce East. A difficult birth made learning a little bit harder for West, but East didn't mind teaching her. Glinda always managed to lose patience despite the fact that West was a fast learner. Not fast enough though in her eyes. 

East lifts West up into the air then lowers her twice all the while the little one is giggling up a storm. She smiles down at her kicking her little legs beneath her dark dress. 

"Come along you, two, " Glinda says leading the way. " I helped mother make supper. She promised to let me see her grimoire again today if I brought you two back in one piece before sundown. East followed along walking behind rolling her eyes. West rests on her left hip giggling. They remained close even before East met her end. Never did she shun her baby sister. When, Glinda matured she was sent to the north to assume her place as the head witch. East was to be sent to the East and West to the West. 

However, East had a few more years to wait before she ,too would take her journey as did West. 

One evening, while East sat in the nearby meadow reading a man approaches sitting on the grass. West sat beside her trying to conjure up a poppy. So far she managed to make a pebble and a ladybug appear. Rather than scold her, East tells her to keep trying and they she'll get it. West wants to surprise their mother when she returns from Emerald City. A temple in the middle of the city was erected in her honor a long time ago. She wanted to go to assist the new witch tasked with holding ceremonies. 

East can feel something in the air shift. Her dark brown eyes scan the area not noticing anyone at first. A figure emerges from the horizon almost out of nowhere standing tall. A very tall man with chestnut brown hair and dark eyes trained right on her. Who is he? 

Her eyes are slits as she sets down the book rising careful not to step on the hem of her new crimson dress. West follows suit hiding behind her sister peering around her right side. "I seem to have lost my way," he replies walking in their direction. "I'm looking for Mother South." The pounding of East's heart fills her ears as goosebumps riding on her arms. "What for," she asks.

" I am in need of a spell to cure my ailment," he says stopping no more than ten feet away from them. This man is a large fellow though not fat. She could easily send him reeling with a flick of a finger, but instead she found herself curious. "What is your ailment?" East reaches backwards to grab hold of West's hand. She takes it still trembling as she emerges walking to the right. 

"I take it that you two are her daughters," he replies.  
"Let me guess ." His attention turned towards West. " You are East and this is West." The Man looks to East and says, " I crossed paths with the followers of your elder sister... Glinda." 

"What is it that ails you perhaps I can help," she inquires.

"I have these dreams that will not go away," he says looking to the left. 

"Dreams?" 

"I see darkness chasing me through the streets of Emerald City. It follows me calling my name and manipulating all that I see and hear." He paces back and forth. " This thing speaks during the day whispering in my ear I wish to erase ."

East cocks her head to the side then says, " No, I cannot help you." Her powers sense something dark in his mind. A kind of spirit that will eventually consume him fully pushing to the edge. 

"Why not," he asks.

"You are beyond our help." She instructs West to grab the books and fold up the blanket. 

"How so,"he says.

" What you need requires our mother's help of which at the moment she cannot give. I am unable to cure that without...

"Please," he replies cutting her off. He falls down to his knees a sight which startled East. " I will pay you and your mother. " 

East opens her mouth to refuse him again, but curiosity gets the better of her. "Fine," she replies, " Follow us." She behind walking gathering up het skirt holding it up by the hem. West scampers along clutching the books and blanket to her chest. "Didn't mother say that no one is to come into the house with her knowledge," West asks. East nods her head. "She did, but if we must give him a tincture or a potion to cure him then so be it." 

"What if she finds out," West asks.

"She won't if we keep this our secret." A lie that East tells herself knowing full well that Mother South knows all. But, she leads him to their home making him stand outside alone. East searches through the cupboards locating a small vile of clear liquid. Her mother called it the cure all which she made in batches monthly. 

"Here," she says handing it to the man. "You must drink this vial in its entirety. Don't waste one drop." West chimed in that it was their mom's special potion. He thanked them both placing a bag of gold in East's hand sending him on his way. 

West and East never spoke of this again vowing to keep this encounter a secret. The years passed they saw one another occasionally venturing into the others land. Glinda would pass through once in a while as well. Meanwhile, East spent her time popping up in various areas in her land. She made her home in a mountain perching on branches in a bare tree above a large mud pit looking down. The moans of those that broke her law were ignored as she focused on tapping into the connection with her sisters. A ritual was performed the night before Glinda left, an invisible tether bound them together as one. 

Something seemed off. Some sort of invitation was sent out. It arrived by messenger care of a new leader some sort of man referred to as "the Wizard of Oz". He wished to see the three mistresses in his palace. East and West arrived one after the other East being the last. They waited in the throne room standing in a line being eyed by knights is strange armor. A trumpet is sounded as in walks the self proclaimed Wizard of Oz. He's dressed in a green robe with a matching sash. East sees his face then says, "No, it cannot be." She looks to West who immediately breaks eye contact to look down at the floor. 

He walks to his throne then sits down with a grunt. " Thank you for accepting my invitation and arriving  
promptly." A smile forms on his face as he looks at West and East especially. When East saw him, he was thinner and did not have a beard either.

"It's so good to see you mistress of the East and West. I wanted to thank you for the potion that you gave me. It quelled my psychosis and helped me sleep." 

"West here also cast a spell or two for safe keeping now that there are talks of war."

"So, I've heard," East says. 

"I want us to create an alliance," he proposes. "If a war ensues I need your full support. Your sister Glinda is willing to bend, but your mother refuses." 

"I don't like this." 

"I will go along with this," West reveals," So, long as my sisters and I can live in peace. Also, I am to open a business. Something to quell the restless temperament in the men here." 

"And what type of business will do that," The Wizard inquires. 

"A brothel," she says.

East shoots her a look. Why on earth would she want to open an establishment like that? The Wizard will never agree to it.

"Fine. I will be sure that no trouble will come to you," he says. " I need you to agree to give me whatever information you or your courtesans acquire."

"Are you serious, West? How can you do this?"

"East..."  
"Mother would be furious if she knew." 

West looked or the floor in shame. One glance at the Wizard and the beginnings of a smirk appears on his face. 

"Why as you doing this," East asks The Wizard. 

"I need to keep my people safe from the dangers of magic," he proclaims. "There are things that you witches can do and create that can and will kill be it by accident or intent."

East shakes her head. I should have listened to West. I never ever should have helped him that day. She replies , " if there is nothing else. I need to return to my land."

The Wizard waves her away. She turns the begins walking toward the open doorway. West stands looking down at the floor blinking back tears. East disappeared into thin air reappearing in the tribal free lands watching them perform a ceremony for an elder who finally passed. Esla was his name. 

Years later after the war , Wizard passed a law outlawing all use of magic in all of the lands. Those that failed to comply were slaughtered by the tribal guards. East continued using hers despite learning that her sisters decided to stop. West was the first one to comply. 

She seemed indifferent about it. When Mother South died it was right before The Wizard had the Witch temple sealed. East as her sister performed the death ceremony. She took the lead and absorbed their mother's power. As a token of good will, she gave the Wizard a gift. A prism. One that she enchanted with a spell. That was the one part that East didn't tell him. 

Right before her death she planned to gather her sisters to put an end to this nonsense, but a bullet through her skull ended not only her life, but that idea. The teather tore away from both West and North. West screamed as North cursed the Wizard and his stupid law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed the story as much as I did. I can't wait to write from the point of view of the other characters.


	3. The first born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glinda being the eldest daughter of Mother South brings a ton of responsibility. It does not end even after they assume their roles as grown women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about the Mistress of the North better known as Glinda ( the good witch). This   
> chapter has three different timelines.

Why the hell did West agree not to use magic first? What would mother South say? I swear West has always been reckless and impulsive. This is one of the reasons why Glinda found it hard to even be in the same room as her. The experience always manages to fill her with the overwhelming urge to scream. Glinda sighs. "Thank goodness East has more sense. That is if she can stay in one place and not annoy her with those practical jokes.

She raises the silver chalice to her lips. " Next is the matter of the wizard...." that's strange man who wants into emerald city and took the throne. No one questioned this hearing backlash from those guards of his who remain loyal. Linda needed to think of something to appease him. She needed to stay on his good side. There's no time to worry about her sisters. The north needs the alliance for the sake of her people. East can handle hers. Those in the tribal freelance adore her. West is so last in Herndon of say hi off of opium lying with whomever whenever . 

Glenda can only take so, much of her sisters before she feels the overwhelming urge to scream. Not so much East, but more West. Why the hell did she agree not to use magic first? What the hell would mother South say? West has always been so impulsive and reckless.Glinda sighs. "Thank goodness he's has more sense," she tells herself. That is if she can stay in one place and not annoy her with those practical jokes. 

 

She raises the silver chalice to her lips. " Next is the matter of the wizard...." that's strange man who wants into emerald city and took the throne. No one questioned this hearing backlash from those guards of his who remain loyal. Linda needed to think of something to appease him. She needed to stay on his good side. She cannot worry about her sisters. The north needs the alliance for the sake of her people. East can handle hers. Those in the tribal freelance adore her. West is so last in Herndon of say hi off of opium lying with whomever whenever . 

She'll be the problem in the future. When does going to have to get a handle on her somehow someway. 

"Glinda!" Mother South appeared in her doorway with West in her arms. "Have you seen your sister East?" Glinda glances around the room looking in each corner. She pointed to the right of the doorway. "She's over there." 

East materialized with her shoulder shaking in both hands over her mouth. They do nothing to hide her cheeks. "Silly goose! You had me worried," Mother South said. 

"Sorry mommy," East says, "Glinda how did you find me."

"I heard you giggling," Glinda laughs," plus, I could still see your eyes."

"Come along, East," Mother South instructs her. "It's time for your nap. I need to put down West for here as well. Glinda, do me a favor and go to my garden to pick dandelion. I need you to help me with my potion." 

"Yes mom." 

 

Years later, Glinda stands beside East. Meanwhile, West stands to the right of her. Together, they watch the Wizard back and forth in front of his throne. Glinda leans forward to glance at West. She blinks back tears with her gaze to the floor. What is going on?

" As you know," he says. "I respect the three of you greatly. Your power has helped not only those in this kingdom, but also me especially. There is this pesky business of control. Control that I have lost in this kingdom." Glinda interrupts him asking How has he lost control. "I cannot get a handle on the witches."

East raises her right hand revealing her golden gauntlets with tiny rubies in them. "Why would you need that?" 

"We are the mistresses of our own lands not dictators ," West mentions. "Our fellow witches look to us for guidance , but we are not their queens." He pauses midstep only to pivot facing the mistresses. A move that makes Glinda roll her icy blue eyes. "You are wrong, West. Each of you has garnered the respect of everyone far and wide." He gestures to each of them. "Believe it or not even I am in awe of you."

Glinda found herself perturbed by his need to run his mouth incessantly. Gods is he annoying.   
"Well, what would you want us to do? " She had to ask him something to speed this conversation up. "I need you to convince the other witches to dial down their power," he replies.

"What," West asks. 

"Wait! You cannot be serious, "East says.

"Done. "Glenda tilts her head to the right smoothing some hair behind her ear. Out of the corner of her eye she sees East scowling at her and then shaking her head. "I promise to keep both my sisters and check, "she said with a slight emphasis on the word both.

 

Glinda feels an ache in her chest. One which begins on the left side to slowly only to spread its tendrils to the other side settling over her heart. And acidic taste forms in her mouth leading her to toss the chalice. It lands on the floor with a loud click only to bounce up and then the rest, but not before clinking again. Her lady in waiting Aila who stood on the far left in the room ran forward to attend to her. "Mistress, are you all right," Aila asked standing on the left side. 

Glinda turned her icy glare towards her. "No, "she says. "My sister East is dead. " She sensed a new presence one with the power she has experienced before. Something came in to East's lands and slaughtered her. Glinda's voice rose so loud that she barely recognized it. She found it difficult to breathe at first because the pressure on her chest worsened. The young woman knelt in front of her speaking, but Linda could not hear her voice at first. Somehow, she was able to follow her movements. Breathe in and out and in and out.

Minutes past before she got her voice back. "It's his fault it's all his fault, "Glenda said.

Aila asked who Glinda was referring to. 

That's when Glenda replied, "the wizard of Oz."


	4. There's no place like home (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Dorothy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be split into three parts. This is part 1. It will be the shortest one.

Karen Chapman raced through a field towards the first house that she could find. The storm was coming. The rain becoming more and more relentless. It drenched her from head to toe. She clutched her baby girl to her chest. She pounded on the door and when it opened she begged them for asylum. A man and woman took her in with no question. They were Em and Henry Gale. Together they made a pact with Karen to raise her baby girl Dorothy. Dorothy would grow up referring to them as her aunt and uncle. Her childhood was beautiful childhood flying kites and running through the fields. Yet, a question still looked in the back of her mind. Why did my mother abandoned me?

So, when Dorothy grew older she began to ask questions. That's around the time when they told her the truth about her mother and their relationship to her. According to the Gales, her mother's name was Karen and she lived alone in a trailer down the road. Aunt Em explained that Karen never gave them instructions to lie or keep her away. Instead, they all decided to wait until Dorothy was ready to learn the truth. She never blamed her aunt and uncle for wanting to protect her. 

Dorothy went to speak to her mother, but she was not prepared for the crime scene that she found. She found her mother passed out in the storm cellar. Before, she could get some answers a policeman arrived. The cop pointed his gun at her. Before he could read her her rights a twister appeared and sucked him in. Dorothy retreated into the cops car with the police dog in the backseat. Somehow she ended up in this place called Oz. When she arrived her car hit a woman known as the mistress of the east. This accident sent her on a collision course towards a place called munchkin land. A group of small children in the woods led her there. She came upon a tribe whose members found her guilty for the crime of killing the Mistress of the East. No one wanted to hear her side of the story. 

Dorothy endured a weird version of waterboarding torture. The tribe decided to banished her and the police dog from the tribal freelands. A rather grumpy guide named Ojo let her on her way. He served as a translator for her. The information that she learned about the Mistress of the East, he told her. On the way through a mountain she claims the mud pit better known as the prison of the abject. This is where witches who defied the laws of magic resided as punishment. 

The use of magic was the main thing outlawed in Oz. Ojo informed her that his wife broke the law. Thereby she was stuck in the mud pit. The only person who knew how to free those people was the mistress of the east. Unfortunately East is dead and that's all Dorothy's fault. 

They parted ways at the edge of the free lands . He sent her find her way telling her to travel on the yellow road covered by poppy pollen. Dorothy had to follow it all the way to Emerald City. She had to make amends with the Wizard of Oz. That seemed simple enough, but it wasn't.

To be continued:

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed the story as much as I did. I can't wait to write from the point of view of the other characters.


End file.
